This invention relates to a work cubicle cover to reduce interference of room lighting with the work space in the cubicle and, more particularly, to such a work cubicle work cover which is simple and yet effective and collapsible.
Many rooms providing work spaces for humans are divided by partitions into work cubicles, the partitions for which do not extend fully to the room ceiling. Each of these individual cubicles often includes both a built-in desk providing a horizontal work space and a door.
As mentioned above, the partitions do not extend fully to the ceiling. Moreover, a multiple number of cubicles are provided in each work room. The result is that the room lighting, typically provided by fluorescent light fixtures, provides lighting for a multiple number of work cubicles. This lighting often is found by the workers themselves to be glaring in their work space, particularly if the work space includes a computer and accompanying computer screen.